


The Pirate Bride

by keerawa



Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: F/F, Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme, Marriage, Pirates, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un-beta'ed comment-fic written for <span><a href="http://fisher-queen.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://fisher-queen.livejournal.com/"><b>fisher_queen</b></a></span>'s prompt in the <a href="http://bree-black.livejournal.com/84411.html">Let's Get Gay Married</a> meme.  Because my favorite RPG girlfriends deserved a happy ending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirate Bride

The sky was a perfect robin’s-egg blue. The _Wet Dream_ creaked peacefully, every line neat, every bit of brass polished until it gleamed in the sun. She was anchored in a bay far from any city or town. Isabela nervously adjusted her fancy new red leather gloves. The movement released a subtle perfume from the flowers Merrill had braided into her hair this morning.

Merrill emerged from the aftcastle wearing a thin white robe and veil, both nearly translucent in the sun. Isabela watched her approach, barefooted and sure across the rocking deck. The boatswain leered.

“Eyes down, dog,” Isabela snapped. The entire crew dropped their eyes.

Merrill held out her hands. Isabela clasped them gently.

“This is my bride,” Isabela announced to her crew, to the sky above, and the sea below. “She is sworn to me, and I to her. I promise to value her above any treasure, and to listen always to her council. Should any man touch her, I swear to split him open from stem to stern and throw him still screaming to the sharks.”

“This is my bride,” Merrill echoed softly from under her veil. “She is sworn to me, and I to her. I have no Keeper, no clan, no people, only her. I promise to follow her to the end of the world, and to love her with all my heart. Should any harm come to my beloved, my vengeance shall be the stuff of nightmares.”

Isabela lifted Merrill’s veil. Merrill’s sea-green eyes met hers. Isabela leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her bride’s lips. Merrill shivered.

“I’m yours, every bit of me,” Isabela whispered fiercely. Then she spun to face her men. “By my power as Captain of this vessel, I declare us wed! Break out the rum!”

The men cheered. Isabela tugged her bride towards her cabin in the aftcastle. “Evers,” she called out on the way. “Play your fiddle and play it loud. I’d hate to have to flog any member of my crew for listening in on my wedding night!”


End file.
